Network devices such as bridges and routers are employed in networks which are operating at relatively high speeds. Functions such as frame header parsing, address lookup, frame processing, and related functions have previously been performed primarily in software. Software processing of frames results in higher device latency, implicating a higher frame drop rate due to congestion and the necessity of providing expensive buffering.